A Letter For My Father
by princessofmyownworld
Summary: Archie's daughter composes a series of letters to her father to cope with his passing. While composing them she is exposed to the life her father lead as a teenager through his old friends and confirmation about the life that he would have wanted her to lead. This story is presented from an original characters point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Preamble/Warnings:

This story was originally posted on , I have since begun to update it here and removed it from ficwad.

This story also primarily follows my original characters (as well as Archie) but is a set up for it's sequel (which was also on ficwad and is also being updated and removed).

If you have anything to say about this story please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I like all kinds of feedback but the constructive kind is the best kind!

I don't own Class of the Titans.

July 29th

Dear Dad,

You have been dead for a year today. I turned sixteen today, I can't believe that you died on the day I turned fifteen. Yep that was a great birthday present.

The doctors said that it was a falling rock that killed you. And that it killed you instantly. I don't believe them. I think that part of you was already dead for six months. You were not the kind of person to die so easily. I think part of you died when you got that letter saying your best friend in high school was dead.

You always told me that if your heart says to do something, to do it. You may not get another chance. Dad, did you love Atlanta? I would believe that.

When it came to your feeling you were so shy. You only told me that you love me, and I am your daughter. You told me you loved me the day you got the letter saying that Atlanta was dead. I heard you crying in your bedroom, I came in and asked what was wrong. You merely took me in your arms and held me tight for five minutes, and then you lightly kissed my shoulder length red hair and said "Allie I love you."

That's why the car accident killed you. Part of you was already dead. You really loved Atlanta, it would make sense that both of you were killed in car accidents. I know you loved her, I just keep asking everyone so I can hear someone else say it too.

Today was one of the hardest days of my life; it was my first birthday without you. Grandma tried her best to cheer me up, but today was really hard on both of us. She did get me some fake diamonds to put on my ankle brace. But I still ware yours. Grandma still scolds me; she says that it's too big for me and that I will hurt myself. I probably will but it makes me feel closer to you, especially when I run.

You're going to be disappointed with me for this, but my present to myself: I dyed my hair bright purple. I know you always said that you loved my fire read hair but Grandma says that you went through a similar phase when you were fourteen, but I of course had to test her limits again by choosing a brighter more vibrant shade. I know even when I was younger she used to say that I took after you, but she has been saying even more often the past year. Like me she is struggling with losing you.

Love always,

Allie

August 13th

Dear Dad,

Wow. I guess bad luck in love runs in the family. I can't believe it.

You were married for ten months? Just long enough to have me? She left you just because Atlanta said that she was moving to town? Wow, she must have not trusted you; Atlanta was always just your best friend. I would have loved to meet Atlanta. Grandma said that once you told her that Penny was threatening to leave you, Atlanta moved back to New Olympus. Maybe she loved you.

Grandma said Penny was really sweet and that I got my eyes from her. I'm glad you did not shut down and stop truly living life when Penny left you anyways. Dad, your vitality and zest for life is one of the things I looked up to you most for and hope that I can continue on for you. And I'm glad that she did not want us, I don't think that I could live with someone as untrusting as her.

Aaron dumped me by the way. I was really upset when I came home; tears were running down my face. He dumped me half way through a movie. I could not stand to be near him when he did so I didn't even finish watching the movie. I was home two hours earlier than I had told grandma; I think that's why she told me about Penny.

The dye job on my hair didn't turn out completely the way I wanted it to, it is more of a muted purple than a super bright purple. Well that's all for now, I have to go and get school supplies. School starts in a month.

Love always,

Allie

August 15th

Dear Miss Allie

It has come to our attention that you are not enrolled in a secondary school for the coming year. I would personally like to invite you to attended New Olympia High School. Because New Olympia is where your father attended high school we are able to set aside accommodations for you. If you choose to attend this fine high school you will be living in a townhome style dorm with six other students.

Based upon your current standings in the high school level track and field competitions you have competed in recently we are able to offer you a scholarship to cover tuition and living expenses.  
Due to the selection process for students here at New Olympia High School we are confident that you will find likeminded individuals with whom you will get along well with. In closing I am required to inform you of the high standards New Olympia High School has for both their athletic and academic standings.

Yours truly,

Odie

P.S I knew your dad well and am mournful to hear of his death. He and I attended New Olympia High School together and graduated in the same year, in fact we lived in the same townhouse throughout our secondary school years. Should you choose to attend New Olympia High School you will have the opportunity to meet myself and several others who knew your father. Of course getting to meet you will be an opportunity and a pleasure for us as well.

P.S.S I am sorry for how stuff this may sound, I usually handle the technical side of things not the communication side.

**August 15****th**

Dear Dad,

I got a letter from your old high school today, they want me to attended this upcoming semester.. I don't know why I googled them and they are the top school in the country. Why did you never mention that fact? All you ever said about New Olympia High School was that you lived in a dormitory and met your closest friends there. I'm getting in on a track scholarship which is awesome because the tuition is pricey and I'm not up for an academic scholarship, you have seen my report card. I know you hate it when I talk like that, but it is true- I take average level classes and get average level grades. I don't mean to sound like Grandma and I are struggling, because we aren't, things are the same as they always were, we know the value of a dollar.

The principal said that he knew you, at least I am assuming he is the principle as he wrote the letter. I had to laugh a little when I read it because it was so awkwardly worded, like he was trying to be friendly and joke through it but kept remembering that it was supposed to be formal. He did mention that he was mainly a technical person so maybe he just doesn't write letters often. His name sounds familiar. Odie, yes I have defiantly heard you talk about an Odie before. From the sounds of the letter I am going to be able to meet all the people you used to talk about. I've got that old group picture that you always had on your nightstand and I really regret the fact that I never asked you to point out who everyone was.

If you can't tell I think I am going to do it. I am going to attend New Olympia High School. Well, I have to go, Grandma is calling me down for dinner and then I have to start packing. The next time I write will be from New Olympia High School.

Love always,

Allie


	2. Chapter 2

**Preamble:** Thank you to everyone who provided feedback last time! Here is the second installment of the letters. Just a warning- to those of you know notice that Allie doesn't mention Herry's Granny when she talks about the farm, it is because she doesn't know about her yet. Also, I do not own Class of the Titans.

Once again please provide any feedback, I like the constructive kind the best but any at all is good. Happy reading!

* * *

**September 5th**

Dear Dad,

I had my first day at New Olympia High School today. It was as good as your average first day can be. I like my classes and made both the field hockey and track and field teams. I know the look you are giving me right now about playing on two sports teams- but I assure you that I can handle it. And I know the look you are giving me as we both start to laugh because we both know that this will be stressful for me. But for real Dad, I can handle it. You are the one who taught me about running and how to use it as a stress relief.

I get to ride down this awesome hill on the way to school, I'm sure you know the one I am talking about. It is absolutely perfect for skateboarding, going down it I could almost feel you riding next to me and almost hear you alternate between telling me to slow down and be careful and telling me that you would beat me to the bottom. Just like that hill on the outskirts of town back home.

The only really bad thing about today was the general anxiety and nervousness about starting at a new school. I was also pretty tired because Grandma and I finished the drive in this morning, we meant to get here last night but we hit a storm and decided to stop for the night in a town along the way. I haven't met any of your old classmates yet but I have seen two of the people from that old picture on your nightstand. They saw me too and gave me a look like they know who I am. My free period is almost up which means it is almost time to go to my new dorm/townhouse and meet my roommates. I am also supposed to meet the principle and the head of the mathematics and computer science departments. I don't know why that head of departments so specifically, I know that I find math hard sometimes but not that hard.

Love always,

Allie

**September 20th**

Dear Dad,

I am sorry I haven't written sooner, I'm sure you are excited to know how meeting everyone went. It went well- so well in fact that I haven't had much time to myself over the past ten days. I hope you are not to offended that I haven't written, I have thought about you every day.

I room with the kids of your old high school friends. Well most of them, Odie has a little girl who has quite a few years before she reaches high school. He brings her around a fair bit and she is quite the cutie, her name is Chloe and she is two years old. I hope you're not too surprised to find everyone moved here to New Olympia after your and Atlanta's death. Well almost everyone, Neil never left and Jay and Theresa always lived close as they wanted to be near her father so it wasn't much of a move for them. From the sounds of things Herry had moved away for quite a while and is now back, I am not sure of the full story but I'm guessing that you know more of the details than I do. They all say it was for work or some other reason but I can tell that they wanted to be close to each other again before they lost anyone else.

I like to think that you are able to watch over us all and know what is going on with everyone, but just in case I think wrong I'll catch you up on what everyone is up to lately. Neil coaches models more often than he models himself now and he seems to have a flair for finding new young models. Jay is the principle at New Olympia High School and Theresa runs a dojo. Herry managed to get a hold of some land and is running a farm. Odie is the head of the math and computers departments at New Olympia High School. I really enjoyed meeting everyone and hearing them talk about you and Atlanta. It was surprisingly comforting to hear you fondly remembered by people I haven't known all my life.

I think I am going to do well here.

Love always,

Allie


	3. Chapter 3

October 10th

Dear Dad,

I have a new best friend. I also feel like I am six and not sixteen when I tell you that, but it is true we have become best friend. I am also not really sure if you could call him a 'new' best friend because I never really had one back home. Sure I was social and talked to people, even dated Aaron for that little bit, but I never let anyone in really close. You were my equivalent of a best friend. Ok, I can imagine what look you are giving me so fine, he can be my 'new' best friend, you can count as my best friend (I was going to say Dad's don't count but I can imagine you starting to chase me around the house and then the back yard until I agreed). His name is Alexander. We spend most of our time training for track and field with Herry. I hate to admit it but he is faster than me, though I am better at hurdles than him. He got offered a position on the boys soccer team but turned it down.

I really wish I had more to say than that but I don't. I miss you, that won't ever change. The only excitement really has been making it to best friends status with Alexander. I suppose I could mention that I am getting along with the other kids of your friends, and that I like them, it just isn't quite as natural of a friendship as Alexander and I.

Love always,

Allie

October 30th

Dear Dad,

You never tell me anything! We are decedents from Achilles, a Greek God? What is this, some fantastical cartoon? At least it explains why my heal is so messed up, though I think I am still going to tease that it is all your fault whenever I hurt it (because, in a way it is). As I am sure you guessed Jay told us- myself and the others kids- about are ancestors today. I can't believe it. I think I am still in shock from hearing him say it. From an outsider perspective it was probably funny to see our various reactions on hearing the news. Half the crowd, Jenica, Thomas, and Hamilton looked almost bored because it wasn't news to them. Jenica has been here for a year already putting her in the eleventh grade, Thomas and Hamilton have both been here for two years and graduate this year. Tricia, Alexander, Callie, and myself were all shocked, as we are all new here and as I'm sure you can guess is are all entering the tenth grade. Callie is only fifteen but is apparently super smart so she skipped a grade and is scheduled to graduate at the end of next year.

Dad, I know you kept in touch with your old high school friends so probably already know which kid belongs to which parents but it is all new to me so I am going to bore you by writing it down so I can remember, seeing as you never talked about their kids or much of their parents' lives outside of high school. Thomas (who I have taken to calling Tommy) and Jenica are Jay and Theresa's kids. Callie is Odie's eldest daughter. Hamilton belongs to Herry and he prefers to go by Hammy. Tricia is Neil's daughter, and lastly Atlanta has a son named Alexander (who prefers to go by Alex, but he got so flustered when I called him Alexander that I think I am going to keep it up. It was flustered in a fun way).

We all live in your old dorm/townhouse, which I should have mentioned before as it is now November. It's surreal though, it is like I am stepping into your past. Oh and by the way, you saved the world when you were a teenager. Like how casual I said that, just like how casually you never mentioned it. Dad, why did you get to have such an exciting teenager-hood (look at me go, making up my own words). I broke down today; I honestly cried buckets when I found your old golden pendant. I tried to hide it but Alexander has the room next door and heard me. Alexander was upset to, he found Atlanta's- as I'm sure you guessed because you two had hidden them underneath the same loose floorboard. We had a good cry together curled up on my bed, but he made me swear not to tell the others. Not that promise will be hard to keep because I made him swear the same thing. I don't think these letters count. There was some comfort that the others weren't home so there is no way that they heard us.

Theresa was on 'house mom' duty and I think she might have heard us crying, she has been really kind about it. She hasn't mentioned it outright once the only clue I have to her hearing is that she said that we had the softer version of your and Atlanta's personalities. We have only ever been told that we were the exact doubles of you two personality wise.

If you see Atlanta in the Elysian Fields can you tell her that Alexander loves her? I'm not sure what coping mechanisms he has in place but I can tell he is hurting just like me. I just heard Callie come home and I have a Physics paper due that I am totally lost on so- bye!

Love always,

Allie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this update took a while. I'm entering into the last month of my semester and things are really busy. Plus I struggled with where I wanted to go in the second letter of this chapter, but I think I have it all worked out now. It will probably take me a while to update with the letters after this as well. I'm hoping that come May I will be able to provide updates more frequently. Anyways, enjoy! **

**As always any feedback is welcome! **

**November 5****th**

Dear Dad,

I just got in from skateboarding around the park with Alexander. Going through that park and around town has consumed the majority of our free time lately as every good weather day we get is a blessing. It is already getting quite chilly, and the snow has to be coming any day now. With it being the first week of November already I feel like you understand why I haven't written. Also with the incoming snow and cold is one of my least favourite things to do.

That's right Dad, I have to go shopping. My winter coat is almost worn out and I have outgrown my boots. I'm not looking forward to it, but for once I am not dreading it. Tricia and I are going which I think is the reason that I am not dreading it. Despite the fact that we live together I haven't spent much one on one time with her. Come to think of it the only two people I have spent much one on one time with are Callie and Alexander. The older kids have separate classes, well Callie is in different classes than Alexander and I but she spends a fair bit of time in the gym hanging out and watching us train. Tricia shares the majority of classes with Alexander and I but she spends a lot of her after school time helping her Dad.

Other than just plan getting to spend time with Tricia I am also looking forward to being able to ask her about her Dad and if she knows anything else about the time he and the rest spent here in New Olympia. Out of the kids she seems to be the best balance of spending a lot of time with their parent and being willing to share stories. I've been growing more and more curious about your life here in New Olympia since I got here and I'm thinking that it is time to start asking around.

Love always,

Allie

**November 10****th**

Dear Dad,

Well Dad, it took five trips to various malls around this city but I finally have a winter coat! And boots! And some other clothes and shoes. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Tricia about her dad, but that was offset by two upsides. The first being that I bought my first longboard! I know, I know it sounds like a lot of spending. But Theresa paid for most of it. Please don't get mad about that, it wasn't charity it was just me hanging out with my godmother.

I'm sure you don't want to hear any more about my shopping adventure (and let's be honest- I don't want to talk about it anymore). You probably want to hear what the second upside of this shopping trip was, well it was the embarrassing stories Theresa decided to share about teenage you. Just kidding, she didn't actually share any embarrassing stories about you. Theresa actually talked to me about the role you played in the group in your late teens and early twenties. I had a good guess that you were the first one to move away from New Olympia, and it turns out that I was right in that deduction. I know that you lived the story that I am about to tell you, and have already heard to lived the rest of the stories that I gather, but I want to share them with you anyways so that you know that I am aware of them to. Theresa talked to me a some while we were driving back to the townhouse and this is essentially how her story went:

"Well Allie, I suppose all of us are going to remember Archie's last night in New Olympia slightly differently but all of us remember it because it was the night everything began to change. We had put away Chronos for good, graduated high school, and for the most part made plans for what we were going to do for the next year. Archie had gotten accepted into an education program back in his hometown, Jay was off to an astrophysics program in California, Neil and I were staying in New Olympia, Herry was spending the summer at his grandmother's farm just outside of town, and Atlanta and Odie were both heading up to Canada.

It was a going away party and I won't lie to you there was some alcohol being passed around. I know that I had had a few to drink, but I don't think your father had. He made a point to go around and spend some one on one time with each of us to say good bye, even if we could only scrounge up a few minutes. It was in that night that your father became in essence our storyteller. Each of us had always had a well-defined role within the group, but as we separated your father rose to the role of keeping track of everyone. It always seemed a little strange to me- Jay had always been the leader and the mother hen, and I guess I never noticed that your father was always watching everyone and keeping track of us even if it always seemed like he was just focused on Atlanta.

Archie and I sat up on the roof of the brownstone- or as you kids are calling it the townhouse- when we had our goodbye. Like I said I had had a bit to drink and was feeling emotional, so he found me nearly in tears. I confessed to him how I was nervous about the group falling apart as everyone moved around, and specifically about how Jay and I would make our relationship work long distance. Your father calmed me down and talked about how we would always be friends after everything we had gone through, and how if Jay and I wanted to make it work we would be able to. He also mentioned that Neil would still be in New Olympia and Herry wouldn't be all that far away.

I don't know if that was the kind of story about your father you were looking for Allie, but it was the first one that came to mind. We all had a lot of growing up to do over than first year out of high school and your father began the journey first. We all struggled to adjust to the new world we lived in where there wasn't anything to fight or save and your father did it first- and in a way best. He set himself up to be our emotional protector and save us all more than once. I know you are going to keep asking for stories but keep that in mind if you hear about darker times- your father was a good friend, a good dad, and a good man."

I guess that is all for now Dad. Theresa is right, it wasn't really what I was expected but it did fulfill my curiosity in some ways, but in more ways it just made me even more curious. I plan on continuing to ask around much like Theresa assumed. It seemed like it was hard for her to talk about you, and maybe it will be for the others too. I don't mean to sound mean or insensitive, but I hope they are able to get around the difficulties of talking about you. I want to know the man behind my father, and I can't do that if people won't tell me.

Love always,

Allie


End file.
